


at afternoon

by mgru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 一隻Niffler出現在Graves的辦公室裡。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想寫部長跟玻璃獸的故事。

在Newt Scamander 協助下抓到Grindelwald 後，MACUSA 終於找到Graves 被藏匿的地方，在Scamander 離開美國前，Graves 已經出院還跟他握手道謝。

如今MACUSA 因為Newt Scamander 跟他的怪獸得到了一個喘息的機會。

之後或許過了兩個多月。

這天又開完一個會議。

Graves 發現自己辦公室的門開著，他相信報告裡四個月前被莫魔弄壞的門早已修整好，而且他離開時有上魔咒。

手在空中推著門，看見自己桌上的東西被翻得一團混亂還有黑色的腳印，而兇手正努力想鑽進牆邊的櫃子，只是那裏因為不常使用都施了魔咒。

小傢伙回頭看到他，偌大的眼睛像是在研究自己該不該逃走，Graves不知道自己為什麼地⋯⋯

從口袋拿出一枚金幣。

Niffler 眼睛發直地看著自己手上。

往空中一扔，Niffler 隨之跳上抓住金幣，滾在Graves 面前。

Niffler。

這大概就是剛開會報告裡，查緝走私部門帶回來的走私魔法怪獸的其中一隻，他們把走私商人的所有魔法怪獸都帶回MACUSA，居然有脫逃出來的。

那群正氣師真該回去重新教育。

一伸手彈指就把Niffler 圈禁在透明的魔咒透明泡泡裡。

嘆了口氣，Graves 揮手讓凌亂的東西恢復在原本的位置上。

發傳遞咒告訴剛報告走私的小組漏了隻Niffler在這。

正氣師帶著籠子進門，要把在魔咒泡泡裡的Niffler 裝進籠子，裡面的Niffler 對著Graves 伸手扒著那層隔離。Graves 看著亮晶晶的大眼，告訴正氣師讓這隻Niffler 先留在這，要他們去清點所有的魔法怪獸的數量，盤問這些魔法怪獸從哪偷渡還有需要如何照料。

看著Niffler ，Graves 又發了個傳遞訊息給Goldstein，讓他跟Scamander 聯絡詢問Niffler 需要怎麼照顧。

坐辦公桌前，所有的東西都恢復到原本的位置，可以很明顯知道少了什麼。

Graves 的手指穿過自己設的魔咒泡泡輕柔地撫摸Niffler 的毛皮，揮動手指對Niffler 下了幾個清潔咒，讓他的皮毛終於不再札滿灰塵黏在一起，轉而對著腹部變柔順的皮毛搓揉騷癢，Niffler 原本捲曲包裹著腹部的身體直挺起來，兩隻爪子抱著Graves 的手指不停的抖動，橫躺伸長的身體讓原本放進口袋裡物品開始掉了出來，Graves 沒有讓他離桌面很遠，很快地掉下來的東西已經可以撐住Niffler 的背部。

抬眉看著掉在桌面上的東西，遠超越他原本擺在辦公室裡的東西，收回手，Niffler 圓亮的眼睛看著Graves 的，低頭把小山般的寶物再次塞進自己的口袋，那小口袋完全看不出進了多少東西，手掌搓揉著Niffler 的頭。

Goldstein 很快就傳來訊息。

「Niffler？部長、好的，但不知道Scamander 先生現在在哪，可能需要點時間。」

Graves 看完飛過來的筆記上的訊息，看著正在透明泡泡裡出不來的Niffler 對著他手上的戒指的方向努力扒著邊緣，把一枚在魔咒外沒有被撿起的金幣拿進裡面，Niffler 盯著Graves的臉抬眉的樣子，雙手抱著金幣小心翼翼塞進自己口袋，安靜一會，又開始試著要把那枚戒指抓下來。

可惜那是含有魔咒的戒指。

Graves 心裡想著。

手指搓揉Niffler 的黑色皮毛然後是肚子，裡面真看不出來到底裝了多少東西，Niffler 烏溜的大眼直直盯著Graves 。

Graves突然不想再待在辦公室，今天的會議已經結束，他們想聯絡自己不會沒有辦法。

現在美洲的巫師社會沒有太大的危機。

揮手讓魔咒泡泡跟著他離開辦公室，再多一個忽略咒可以了。

走出MACUSA，Graves 進到MACUSA 特別施有忽略咒的區域，這是固定讓所有巫師可以走進裡面移行現影的地方，莫魔不會注意到這裡，對外只是個年久失修的房子。

移行現影到自己家門口，Graves不算住在人口稠密的地方，他讓這房子外面看起來像是包圍在雜草叢生的院子裡，雖然這不是Graves 家的老宅，但這裡的魔法足夠讓所有人無法靠近更別說是隨意的出入，就連Grindelwald 也無法進入。

站在起居室看還在魔法泡泡裡Niffler 直盯著櫃子上家族的擺飾，嘆了口氣把所有地方都上了新的防禦魔法，確保他不會把這攪得一團糟後才放Niffler 出來亂竄。

脫下袍子隨手放在一旁，轉身就看到桌上的懷錶還有其他沒有施保護咒的東西都消失。

放任著Niffler在佈好魔咒的地方活動，去沖洗一整天的疲累後，看到Niffler 待在自己最常坐的沙發上把他的戰利品排放出來⋯⋯

伸手將另一張椅子變形成自己平常坐的，看Niffler 從口袋裏拿出更多的東西，遠遠超過自己在辦公室看到的。

當然他注意到視線看得到的所有地方已經完全剩下不會發亮的物品，Graves 不自覺地嘴角上揚。

抬眉看著Niffler 抓出銀叉餐具。

默默伸手在沙發下緣施魔法讓越來越多的戰利品不至於掉下來。

 

隔天一早他防禦外就出現貓頭鷹，帶來Scamander 的信件，Goldstein 聯絡Scamander 的速度比他想的還要快，看來Goldstein 沒有像他自己說的那麼不熟悉對方。

信上付了如何照顧Niffler 跟飲食指南，另外詢問自己是否可以看看Niffler。

Graves 看完信把隨手扔在餐桌上，走到沙發邊，Niffler 正睡在戰利品裡，手裏還抓抱著金幣。

彎腰準備伸手摸Niffler 時看到裡頭有早已丟失的戒指，讓Graves 不自覺地對小傢伙露出微笑。

想著Scamander 信的內容，Graves 伸手召喚了兩面一樣的鏡子施咒。

拿著餐桌上的信到書房，羽毛筆照著他的話寫成信，連同一個已經變成雙面鏡的懷鏡放進信封裡，施咒讓麻繩繫好。

把東西放在餐桌上，換了換外出服，走回暫時讓一早就來的貓頭鷹休息的地方，看了看貓頭鷹綁上回信。

說著要麻煩他交給Newt Scamander。

信封上早已有魔咒，除了Scamander 外的人打不開信。

讓貓頭鷹離開回到起居室考慮吃不吃早餐，就看到睡醒的Niffler 到他手邊，抱著他的手指。

應該是手指上的戒指。

畢竟所有可以移動的閃亮物品就剩下自己手上的這個。

拆開在餐桌上隨信附上的包裹，Scamander 把Niffler 的食物一起寄給他，魔法撥弄著一包一包的Niffler 的食物，彈指拆了一個攤在桌上。

希望還抱著自己手指的Niffler 可以乖乖自己過去。

信裡寫著關於Niffler 的內容，不過短短幾句話而已。

但包裹裡的飼料倒是很豐盛，解開包裹時發現Scamander 在貓頭鷹腳上時被施了類似漂符咒的魔咒來減輕重量。

窩的話大概不需要擔心了，面前已經開始抱著食物的Niffler 看起來對那張椅子相當滿意。至於提到的傢俱會被弄壞這件事，Graves 回頭看Niffler 活動的地方，揮手讓傢俱們開始修復。

揮動時手腕一陣涼，Graves 才發現，原來那個小偷已經偷走自己的袖扣。

帶著吃飽滿足的Niffler 到MACUSA。

當然Graves 換下剩一只的袖釦，待在魔法泡泡裡的Niffler 漂浮在Graves 前面，可以看到Niffler 把那顆他收起來的袖釦掏出來，正貼在自己臉上搓磨。

進辦公室後，Graves 在自己辦公室施了跟家裡一樣的魔法，最少Niffler不會在弄亂他的辦公桌。Niffler 也可以在自己的桌前奔跑。

然後Graves 就出門開會了。

總不可能要他帶著Niffler 開會吧。

不過Graves 還是在離開自己辦公室前，從抽屜抓出一把金幣灑在桌子前面。把那面雙面鏡用漂浮咒放在Niffler 前面，看到他伸手要抓起時，施了隱形咒。

離開辦公室前在門上了下了幾個咒語。

 

Graves 打開自己辦公室的門就聽見雙面鏡傳來的聲音，Niffler 跑向前一把抱住Graves 的腳，Graves 伸手把鏡子招到自己面前消去隱形咒，坐定後Niffler 爬上Graves 的腿兩手抓著鏡子。

鏡子對面的Scamander 看著Niffler 的正面，仔細地盯著一邊碎念著。

「看起來很健康，好像有點瘦，他是不是比較黑啊？」

Graves 只好舉起Niffler 放在桌上，然後可以看到雙面鏡的Scamander 。

「等等那不是給你的！」Scamander突然間大叫。

可以看到鏡子出現Niffler 爪子，然後鏡子開始劇烈晃動，過了幾分鐘Scamander 又回到自己面前。

「啊抱歉，Graves先生，我的Niffler 他有點⋯⋯」

「你的雙面鏡太華麗了。」

Newt突然意識到自己跟雙面鏡對面的人其實只有一面之緣，突然縮了一下，低頭小聲說著。

「抱歉。」

Graves 對於Newt 的抱怨只是抬了眉沒有說什麼。

「可以讓我看看他背後嗎？」

Niffler 從鏡子出現後就一直雙手抓著，想放進自己的口袋，只是因為鏡子被施咒固定在外面。

Graves 手一揮讓鏡子再度消失在Niffler 面前，替代的拿出金幣漂浮在Niffler 面前。

金幣帶著Niffler 轉身。

「真想親手摸摸他確定有沒有受傷，走私的人通常不太珍惜他們，關在籠子事小，有的時候還會幫他們上腳鐐可以讓更多人近距離看他們。」

「那面鏡子是門鑰匙。」

「什麼！！！」對面的巫師緊張地鬆手。

「需要特別的魔咒才能啟動。」

鏡子沒有因為Scamander 放手摔在地，反而停在離地一個Pickett 高的位置。

「鏡子⋯⋯沒有砸到地上？」

「所以他華麗。」

Scamander 拿出魔杖施咒讓鏡子重新回到眼高。

「你說我可以直接去看看他？」

「可以。」

「我的怪獸不會被收管？」

「不會，只要你不是直接傳送進MACUSA。」

「什麼！」

「擁有那面鏡子的人回傳送到另一面鏡子在的位置。」

「那⋯⋯我要怎麼做才能看到他。」

「你可以收拾一下別在箱子裡傳送，好了跟我聯絡。」

說完Graves 彈了手指讓Niffler 可以把金幣收進口袋裡，收起那面鏡子，再次把Niffler 圈進魔法的泡泡裡，帶著他離開回家。

雙面鏡再次發熱的時候，Graves 會告訴Scamander 如何使用門鑰匙。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt 為了Graves 的Niffler 前來。

「好久不見，Graves 先生。」

「Scamander 先生。」

「拜託，Newt 就可以了，Scamander 先生像是在叫我的哥哥。」

「Theseus？」

「Newt 就可以。」

Newt 放下皮箱目光掃過自己被傳送的環境，然後看到Niffler 坐在滿是金幣的沙發上，立刻往他靠近。

「Niffler 間會有⋯⋯區域性嗎？」

「什麼？不一定要看他們合不合得來，但他們會搶對方的收藏。」

「你的Niffler 快衝出來了。」

「喔！不！不不！你好好待在裡面。」

Graves 憑空變出皮帶將皮箱裹緊了。

「謝謝！雖然著效用不大，但短時間是可以的。」

「沒什麼，接下來可以用上其他的方式。」

Newt 伸手靠近那隻在沙發上的Niffler，希望自己可以得到青睞。Newt 的手停在離Niffler 不遠的面前，但Niffler 不靠近，這有點少見，不過因為是走私商人的Niffler ，也有可能早被摸習慣但又不是很想靠近人類。

「他都不靠近我。」

「你只要這樣就可以。」

Graves 拿出金幣讓Niffler 看見在空中晃了兩下，丟進Newt 懷裡，Niffler 很快地跟著跳進Newt 懷裡。

「你都用這樣的方式？」

Newt 哭笑不得地看著Graves 馴服Niffler 的方式。

「很有效。」

Newt 摸著Niffler 的皮毛，感受他掩蓋在下的是否有其他傷口。

Graves 招出茶組，是一整套英國人下午喝的茶組，沒說什麼的看著Newt，喝著溫熱的茶。

等到Newt 放下手裡的Niffler ，他才倒了茶給他。

「意外地，他很健康。但感覺上就是有點瘦。」

「信裡沒有提到他需要吃幾餐，從早上到現在？」

「啊！現在可以吃一下！看他餓不餓。」Newt 拿起魔杖解開皮帶打開皮箱走下去，Graves 只能聽到翻找聲，過一會Newt 拿了一桶跟早上收到截然不同的活體食物，當然因為魔法只在桶子裡活動。

Newt 抬頭看了一下坐在椅子上的Graves，把桶子放到Niffler 面前，但他只看一眼就移開視線，Graves 叫來家裡的家庭小精靈拿出早上收到的包裹裡的食物。

當食物放到Niffler 面前，他馬上跑過去。

「好吧，他不吃這個。」

Newt 萎縮地把手裡的桶子放回皮箱又關了起來。

「這樣應該沒有關係？」

「當然，可能抓到他的人一直以來都只餵這個。」

Graves 抬眉沒有表示什麼，總之沒有事就好。

「那你呢？」

「什麼？」

「留下來晚餐？我不確定你從哪傳送過來，餓了嗎？」

「啊、我還好⋯⋯」

Graves 看他的樣子沒多問，就吩咐家庭小精靈準備兩人份的食物。

「上次好好地吃東西是什麼時候？」

看Newt 的樣子想起Theseus 的話，Graves 很直接地詢問，Newt 皺著眉頭彎頭癟著嘴沒有說話。

「我不是他，如果你現在想離開也可以。」

Graves 盯著一直避免跟他對上眼的Newt 的臉說。

Newt 垂著的視線一直在Graves 拿茶杯的手，不知是有意還是無意他的手指點擊手裡的茶杯然後畫著杯緣，一圈兩圈。

空氣中的安靜，像是提醒著Graves，Grinldelwald 說到的：「你本身就是一個跟所有人都很有距離的人，他們敬畏你、害怕你、不願跟你處在同一個環境，所以不論我用你的臉跟身分做了什麼，都不會被質疑跟懷疑，你本來就不是那麼受歡迎的人。」

「那⋯⋯」

「我⋯⋯」

Graves 用沒有拿杯子的手擺了一下，讓Newt 先說話。

「我很樂意留下來用餐。」

聽見眼神跟他完全沒有交集的Newt 的話，Graves 眼神裡有著驚訝，畢竟Newt Scamander 差點就死在Graves 的一句話下，縱使那不是Graves 本人。而他願意跟自己吃飯？就算是平常他的部下都不一定願意。

吃完食物的Niffler 回到Graves 腿上，Graves 的注意力回到Niffler 抱著他手指的爪子，知道腿上的小東西正努力拔下那枚戒指。

Graves 手摸著Niffler 的頭，彈指讓抽屜裡的金幣飛了出來，在Niffler 面前飛舞把他帶到現在屬於他的沙發上。

「你這樣讓他馴服嗎？」

「嗯？這不算是馴服吧，就是分散他的注意力。」

「那，那些呢？」Newt 指著Graves 背後整片牆的飾品，他驚訝Niffler 沒有據為己有。

「大概就是這樣。」

Graves 彈指把再次從Newt 的皮箱逃出來的Niffler 關進魔咒的透明泡泡裡。

「不不不，回去！」

激動的Newt 起身抱住Niffler，驚訝地發現自己居然直接穿越那個魔咒，而且毫無損傷，但魔咒很確實地困住Niffler。

「那個魔咒是？」

「只是一個普通的咒語而已。」

Graves 放下杯子擺了擺手，家庭小精靈請他到餐桌用餐。

「如果你願意留下來用餐，這邊請。」

帶著Newt 在餐桌坐下，家庭小精靈準備的食物很多，多得不像兩人份的食物，但Newt 確定自己有聽見面前的人說的，只是看著他就會想起自己當時在MACUSA 看到的人，就算是不同⋯⋯

「所以你可以完全使用無杖魔法？」

「日常用的大致都可以吧。」

「那你的魔杖？」

Graves沒說什麼把自己的魔杖召喚到手上，速度快得讓Newt 沒有看到他是從哪招喚過來。

「吃飯吧。」

Graves 第一次了解老戰友口中充滿好奇心的弟弟是怎麼樣的，Graves 儘量滿足Newt 的求知慾，很快得他覺得Newt 只是想要分辨出他跟Grindelwald 的差別，或許在Newt 看起來Graves 就是Grindelwald。

在餐桌上意外多話的Newt 看起來沒有想要吃東西的樣子，讓Graves 思考著要告訴Newt 自己的家庭小精靈非常會做菜，或者是告訴Newt 他不會對他下毒。Graves 吃著自己晚餐，想著或許能留下那隻Niffler，不知道首長怎麼想，他們禁止巫師們飼養魔法動物，雖然他還是有貓頭鷹，但現在美洲大部分的巫師已經學會用其他方式傳遞訊息，一切只是為融入美洲的莫魔社會。

Grindelwald 對他使用破心咒時，沒有發現雙向的魔咒讓他攝取了一些想法，Graves 知道Grindelwald 無法忍受他們要在這個地方生存做了許多矯枉過正的行動，認為他們讓自己失去巫師的尊嚴，學著可以不需要魔杖就能施咒，為了不被迫害像是在地底生存，MACUSA 的那些法律與其說是在保護巫師界更像是在保障莫魔。

他不是不懂Grindelwald 想表達的，但Graves 覺得巫師們應該學會的不只是躲起來，是需要跟莫魔和平相處互相尊重，他們不像在歐洲跟莫魔分住在不同的區域，更加小心也是必要的。

他知道Goldstein 的妹妹在重新接近那個曾經幫助過他們的莫魔，不能直接地幫忙但他能讓他們盡量不被注意，更何況Queenie 很聰明，或許他們可以有機會在一起，或者到歐洲去。

「Graves 先生⋯⋯」

Newt 看著面前的人陷入自己的思考裡，在一天內在這屋子感覺到第二次無視。

「抱歉，Niffler 沒事就好，我先失陪了，那鏡子可以帶你回去傳送過來的位置，帶著Brus 去，Brus 會把鏡子帶回來。」

快速地交代如何使用鏡子後，吩咐家庭小精靈，Graves 說完就離開餐桌，開始認為在任何地點讓Newt 傳送過來都比在家裡好。雖然這不是家族的大宅，但他就住在這。

Newt 看Graves 快步走向轉角，才注意到那的樓梯，而Newt 第一次注意到他很少沒有像現在忽略細節，看著自起居室跟來的Niffler 跟著Graves 離開，卻發現他只能走到轉角前，Niffler 衝撞幾下那層看不到的魔法後，走回已經被他視為巢穴的沙發，Newt 看著上面一半的物品全靠著Graves 的魔咒托著，回頭看著滿桌子的食物，他不由地問站在他身邊的家庭小精靈，Graves 是不是都這樣。

家庭小精靈沒有聽懂Newt 問的是什麼。

「主人很好，所有人都誤會主人。」

突然覺得被家庭小精靈指責，修正自己的問題。

「他都不吃晚餐嗎？」

「主人消失一個月後回來後就很少吃東西，主人總是誇Brus 做的食物很好吃，主人現在是不是不喜歡Brus 了。」

說到一半叫Brus 家庭小精靈哀愁地用自己的頭去撞牆角，Newt 看著家庭小精靈激動自殘的行為，他覺得他永遠無法習慣家庭小精靈可怕的忠誠。

看著滿桌子因為魔法還溫熱著的食物，咬了口自己面前的肉，喝了口湯。

「真的很好吃。」

「主人只吃了兩口，Brus 應該被懲罰，因為主人不再喜歡Brus 的料理。」

「我能上去找他嗎？」

「主人沒有交代，但Brus 不被招喚不會上去。」

「那你可以幫我請他下來嗎？」

「主人心情不好時Brus 不能過去，除非主人招喚Brus。」

「那他也沒有說我不能上去？」

「主人沒說。」

「那我上去找他。」

說完，試著在自己的皮箱上施個可以固定住的魔法，往Graves 離開的方向走去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt 夾帶了Graves 意料之外的人。

Newt 走在昏暗的樓梯間，牆邊的燈光隨著行進亮起又因為他離開熄滅，朝著亮著的房間走過去，Graves 背對著門口，那件外套隨著魔法飄浮在半空掛在門邊的架上，腿上的鞋套已經懸浮在半空中，身上剩下一件白色的襯衫跟黑色的背心馬甲，半空中飄浮著他原本繫在襯衫領口的配件，相對的袖釦，飛進櫃子裡。

Graves 聽見聲音轉過身，看著站在門口嘴巴還開著的Newt，靠著身邊的櫃子。

「你應該離開了。」

「我只是不知道該怎麼跟人、人類相處。」

Graves 抬眉沒有想到該說什麼，謝謝他來嗎？

Newt 看沒有任何反應的Graves，他從沒有真正看過的Graves，少了那件外套，他依然那麼奪目，但好像容易靠近了些。

「這個地方沒有防禦嗎？」

被傳送過來，又輕易地上了樓。

「鏡子還在你身上吧。」

Newt 從大衣口袋拿出那面華麗的鏡子。

Graves讓鏡子翻過來，背面的圖騰在室內的燈光下依然微微發著光，不仔細看很容易錯過。

「古老的防禦魔咒。」他沒有說出那是他的家族圖紋。

「你輕易地寄給我？你幾乎不知道我是誰。」

「Theseus 跟我提過你。」

「只因為這樣？」

「Theseus 對你的評價很好。」

Graves 口氣溫和地看著Newt 的臉解釋，雖然那人的眼神又游移到其他地方。

「沒關係，鏡子會再回到這個家。」

輕輕補充句子，沒有理會那個沒有再提出問題的人，轉過身把那件背心解開，自動折疊到架子上。

「你的家庭小精靈說你很久沒有吃東西，他為此自殘，你⋯⋯」

Graves 露出笑聲，放棄在這繼續跟Newt 進行這樣的對話。

要Newt 跟著離開衣帽間回到樓下的起居室。

「你想知道什麼？」

露出冷笑Graves 要家庭小精靈出來。

「主人對不起，Brus 不該讓這個人上樓Brus 錯了，請處罰Brus。」

「幫我重新上熱茶，拿些茶點來。」

「好的！」家庭小精靈立刻消失。

Graves 用變形咒將Niffler 的沙發旁邊的茶几變成另一張沙發請Newt 坐下，自己坐在Niffler對面的沙發上看著他，家庭小精靈很快帶來另一組茶又快速帶回小餅乾。

「Brus，我告訴過你不能沒有經過我同意去撞牆吧。」

「Brus錯了，請主人處罰Brus，Brus不該偷偷處罰自己。」

「Brus 去烤個蛋糕，我要配茶。」

「好的，主人。」

Newt 看著Graves 跟Brus 說話時微微上揚的嘴角然後抿著嘴。

「所以，Scamander 先生你該離開了，既然你沒有想要吃飯也不打算喝茶。」

Graves 用漂浮咒將Brus 已經倒好的茶杯移到自己手上，喝了口茶，不再把視線放在Newt 身上。

他的待客之道隨著他的耐心消失，不想再多花力氣去了解誰，Theseus 說這個弟弟心地很好，在戰地上馴龍更像是保護他們不去作戰。說真的，Graves 懶得去猜他在想什麼，開會完離開MACUSA 就是不願再去思考所有人的想法，在Newt 確認Niffler 的狀況後會開口留他吃飯只是因為從小到大的教養。

既然客人不想吃飯，那他就該離開了。

「我以為小餅乾是給我的。」

Newt 眼神快速地看著Graves 的眼睛，發現他沒有在注視著自己然後注意力又回到他拿著茶杯的手上，往前傾拿了桌上的餅乾咬了一口，舔著唇上的糖粉。

「這些是Brus 做的嗎？真好吃！」

「Brus 非常會做菜。」

「所以你跟Theseus 很好。」

「只是認識而已，他是個有趣的人。」

知道這一定不只是認識而已，Theseus 雖然很喜歡跟所有人提起自己，但要因為Theseus 的話就信任自己，一定非常信任Theseus。

「我平常會聽見的是戰爭英雄。」

「當然那是因為他的確是，在他口中的你是他的驕傲。」

Newt 無法克制地想到那封躺在自己皮箱裡的信。

Brus 捧著顏色烤得非常漂亮的戚風蛋糕，放在桌子的另一邊，在Graves 點頭後切了一塊遞給Graves 看著Graves 露出微笑，才又回去切給Newt。

接過蛋糕Newt ，對上Graves的眼。

「我可以請一個朋友一起用蛋糕嗎？」

Graves 抬眉，盯著Newt，想著他的皮箱夾帶了誰進來？

「我保證我可以解釋，我現在跟他努力學會控制Obscurus。」

「所以那男孩在你這？」

「他跟著我上了回歐洲的船。」

放下蛋糕，拿著魔杖解開自己下的咒打開皮箱走下去，Graves 吃著蛋糕要還沒有離開的Brus 再切一塊給自己，為沒有注意到的第二位客人再切一塊蛋糕。

「Brus 那些食物。」

「Brus 知道，Brus 會處理好。」

「Brus 那些也很好吃，只是我沒有胃口。」

「主人，Brus 會做更好吃的食物。」

「去吧。」

Graves 沒有再說什麼，而Newt 進他的皮箱有點久，又切了塊蛋糕，吃著溫熱的蛋糕讓他覺得好多。

Niffler 看著皮箱打開想要衝進去，Graves 用著一樣的方式困住牠，讓他飄到自己面前，放下手中的空盤。Graves 的白色襯衫已經挽起袖子，伸手抓著被Newt 稱為有點瘦的Niffler，手掌抓著他前腳到腹部的地方，Niffler 兩隻爪子抓著他光裸的手腕，用嘴戳Graves 的手背，大眼看他。

一人一Niffler 的相視到Newt 帶著Credence 出來。

「Credence，很久不見，我們見過一次。」Graves 有記憶的只有這個部份，但Goldstein 的報告裡有些他很不確定的臆測。

「Graves 先生，您是⋯⋯」

「在Goldstein 幫你卻違反MACUSA 的法律時，我們見過一次，不知道遺忘咒在Obscurus 寄生的人身上是否有效用。」

Credence 慌張地轉頭看向Newt 而他正在努力把沙發變形成兩人坐。

Niffler 早已從Graves 的手滑到他的腿間坐著。Credence 畏縮地著的頭剛好看到這，手指間竄出一絲絲黑煙緩緩繞在Niffler 前面，煙霧間製造出燈光散進來的錯覺讓Niffler 伸手抓著空中的黑煙縫隙間的微光，Graves 空盤看Niffler 的反應。

Newt 坐回Graves 的對面看縮著肩膀站在Graves 面前的Credence，不是很確定要不要告訴Graves 這是他平常跟Niffler 玩的遊戲，但Graves 沒有出現不悅的樣子，不過雖然都是Niffler 反應不一定會一樣。

Credence 微微抬起頭對上Graves 的眼睛，男人沒有說話，他想起之前的事，有點畏縮，但看在眼裡又覺得不同，或許是這個Graves 先生口氣溫和說話不冷不熱，或者是因為他現在只穿了件襯衫，鬆開的襯衫口能看見脖子上掛著一條金鍊子經過鎖骨隨著墜子沒入看不見的胸口，Credence 無意識的抿嘴白皙的臉突然有點紅，全看在Newt 眼裡。

Newt 也是這個時候才順著Credence 的眼神仔細看了Graves，男人放鬆地撫著Niffler 的頭，彈指之間變出兩枚金幣，馬上Niffler 就被吸引雙手高舉看著金幣，發現Graves 脖子上的金鍊，雙手伸得更高爬上Graves 的腿往上，希望可以抓到項鍊，讓Graves 快速地彈手指用原本的金幣把已經抓著他的襯衫的Niffler 引到另一個方向，Niffler 抓著金幣又穩穩地坐在他腿間。

Credence 在Newt 意示下坐在他旁邊，Graves 伸手將Brus 切好的蛋糕漂浮到Credence 面前。

「Graves 先生，您真的很熟練⋯⋯」

Credence 乖乖在旁邊吃著自己的蛋糕，看著他放進嘴裡後眼睛發亮。

「蛋糕還有，Brus 很擅長這個。」

Credence 才發現自己的行動被注視著，而且那個人是Graves，他無法克制地露出微笑，但下一秒又下彎了嘴角。

「他不是那個Grindelwald 假扮的Graves。」

「我知道我知道⋯⋯」

Credence 邊吃著蛋糕邊細細說著。

Graves 沒有特別說什麼，Newt 在旁的提醒讓他感覺到自己被取代的這段時間真的做了可怕的事。

「可以告訴我他對你做了什麼嗎？Goldstein 的報告上只有猜測。」

Graves 的無聲咒放茶壺靜悄悄飛在半空中，把茶杯再次裝滿了茶，準備聽Credence 發生的事。Newt 因為Demiguise 爬出皮箱抓著他進了皮箱，剩下他們倆坐在起居室裡，壁爐讓室內十分溫暖。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在壁爐旁的Graves 聽著是他又不是他過做的事。

捧著蛋糕Credence 斷斷續續說著Grindelwald 說要幫他又最後說他是爆竹，還有雖然他早知道自己就是那團黑影，只是他不知道Grindelwald 要找的就是他，因為Grindelwald 一直說要找更小的孩子。當Grindelwald 說自己是爆竹，沒有一點魔法無法學會魔法的時候讓他完全無法控制自己的脾氣。

一直到Niffler 睡在Graves 腿間，他才發現已經晚了，用著漂浮咒讓Niffler 回到他的沙發上。Credence 已經吃完剩下的蛋糕，握著溫熱的茶杯還有Graves 變出來的手帕，小聲地啜泣。

Graves 不知道是為什麼，起身抱住Credence，抽動的肩膀到他不再抽動才鬆開，大概是真正放鬆了下來，Credence 睡在Graves 懷裡一手抓著Graves 的襯衫不放，最後他只好把那件襯衫脫下來給Credence，讓他睡在沙發上，然後直接把那張沙發變形成床。

要Brus 拿被子下來，交代看到Newt 可以帶他去客房，或者他要離開。

Graves 上樓快速地洗澡，聽到那些Credence 遭遇到的事不會令他比較好受，他只是拼湊完整的資訊，這部份正好是人家扮演他時做的事，雖然他可以直接用魔杖取出Credence 的記憶就好，這樣他就不會知道那麼多Credence 承受時的感受，Graves 當正氣師不只是因為這是權力的象徵，但他想很多人都忘了最初想要維護巫師社會安全的想法。

實際上他覺得Grindelwald 用他的臉做什麼都不會被質疑，畢竟所有人都跟他有一定的距離感，他甚至認定這樣是好的，因為他不需要去接受更多額外的感受。

沖好澡，Brus 出現告訴Graves 他的客人現在在客房休息。

Graves試圖放鬆自己想要入睡卻回想起被抓的時候，還有Credence 說的事就像是自己的意識演繹了一次Grindelwald 做的事。

「Brus，可以幫我拿無眠魔藥嗎？」

喝下魔藥到藥效發揮時，Graves 指示Brus 明天要做早餐，還有把自己叫醒，然後就失去意識，直到Brus 叫醒他。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves 覺得自己醒來的方式不對。

下樓前Graves 沒想過這裡也能這麼熱鬧，Newt 跟Credence 一起在沙發上，兩隻Niffler 明顯沒有討厭對方，他們正攀在起居室的防護上，後面的櫃子滿是他的家庭小精靈存放從老家拿來的收藏，不過Graves 認不太出來兩隻Niffler 的差別。

換好今天要進MACUSA 的衣服。

當他的家庭小精靈告訴他所有人都在等他一起吃早餐時，覺得自己應該醒來的方式不對。

他們應該要離開了才是。

他的家庭小精靈明顯很開心，因為他再次準備了異常豐盛的食物幾乎填滿了整個桌子。

在餐桌旁就坐，Brusㄒ準備的食物擺放在不大的餐桌上，確保著每個人面前都有滿滿的食物，Newt 坐在Graves 旁邊，而Credence 坐在Newt 旁，這是一個長桌，Graves 習慣性地坐在自己的主人位上，看著Brus 為他們倒果汁。

「Graves 先生如果您同意，我想留在這裡仔細檢查那隻Niffler，幾天。」

旁邊的Credence 明顯地受到昨天自己哭到睡著的事影響，但感覺又比剛開始見到Graves 的時候好了些，少了些糾結Grindelwald 假扮的Graves 對他的影響，現在比較多的情緒是尷尬。

Graves 視線回到Newt 身上，對上的眼睛。

「好，有什麼問題可以直接問Brus。」

Graves 離開屋子的範圍，移形現影到MACUSA 附近，他總不在同一個地方出現，為了不再被抓到，實際上他認定MACUSA 裡有Grindelwald 的羽黨，但他還沒找尋到，不過因為他回來了，他們一定又再沉下去。

可悲的是他現在能相信的人不多，Goldstein 家的妹妹願意幫忙，他希望的是可以不被發現地進行這件事，而Queenie 的工作跟他天生的破心者能力，確實可以幫不少忙，他也只能緩慢地進行。

走在路上思索著這件事，沒發現Newt 的Demiguise 跟著他一起到MACUSA。

很顯然地妖精還是看得到。

「到我辦公室。」

「連您的同伴嗎？」

「對。」

當妖精說的時候才發現的Graves完全沒有表現出任何起伏地回答，看著顯影出現在他腿邊，已經坐在他的手臂上的Demiguise，離開電梯後Demiguise 又消失身影爬上Graves 的肩膀上。

不知道Demiguise 為什麼要跟著他，不過Theseus 總是把Newt 的研究掛在嘴裡，寫信的時候總像是炫耀，跟他分享Newt 的成果，所以Demiguise 或許知道了什麼。

Demiguise 貼在背上讓他覺得很溫暖，不過其實Graves 總是穿著大衣也不該覺得冷，一如往常地要走進自己的辦公室，就感受到背後的指引，要他走進會議廳，Graves 不知道會發生什麼事，任由自我意識外的指引讓他覺得有些不可靠，不過就算不進辦公室他還是有忙不完的事。

過了一整個早上的會議後，有人走近Graves 面前，是進來MACUSA 三年的職員，Graves 就像是每天聽人報告一般沒有什麼多餘的表情。

詢問著Graves 之前他們追緝濫用魔法的巫師的報告。

坐在Graves 旁的Demiguise 原本貼著Graves 東張西望的動作，突然停了下來，眼睛發著光，就在Graves 要伸手跟他拿過的時候，Demiguise 扯了下Graves 的褲子，Graves 改用召喚咒將報告取來，告訴職員看完後再討論，揮了揮手要他離開。

看著他離開後，漂浮在空中的報告馬上被防禦性的魔咒包裹起來停在桌前，Demiguise 抱著Graves 的肩膀，Graves 用魔法翻開報告，看著報告散出的藍綠色氣體被包裹在魔咒裡。

Graves 衷心地對Demiguise 表示謝意，他用毛絨絨的臉磨蹭Graves。

端坐的Graves 揮手傳訊息要魔法犯罪部門的人過來，Graves 思索著那個送報告來的人，想著那個氣體是什麼。

每一份報告裡都有魔法簽名，就算是報告被偷走，也不是那麼容易開脫。Graves 沒有想好該怎麼做，不過他們的行動比他想的更快，應該說他們比他預期的更加沉不住氣了，Graves 現在也無法肯定他們是不是Grindelwald 的人。

魔法犯罪部門的正氣師敲門走進會議廳，Graves 沒有多解釋，只是要他們小心地去分析確定裡面的成份，確認好所有的內容再跟他報告。Graves 不打算等待對他下咒的人，聰明的人會知道自己的咒失敗了，不是的人最後會自己露出尾巴。

帶著Demiguise 離開會議廳，考慮到現在還很早，就算是他現在總是早退這也太早了，Graves 還是離開國魔會，走了完全不同的路線，停下來等待Demiguise 抱住自己一併移形現影到訓練場，他很久沒有來了，但他很喜歡運動後的感覺，妖精對他開門，這裡的經營因為妖精的帶路每個進門的人都不會面對到另一個人，每一個訓練室都有可以隨意調整的運動環境模式，最後是運動後沖洗的地方，沖洗的感受跟一個清潔魔法還是有所差別的。

Graves 跟Demiguise 待了一個下午，才回家。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt 忙碌的一天。

Newt 在Graves 出門後，帶著Credence 去了Jacob 的麵包店。

因為Tina 的來信說著Queenie 去Jacob 的麵包店，站在Jacob 面前對著他露出微笑時，Jacob 的心告訴Queenie：「Jacob 沒有忘記這些，關於那兩天的回憶都還在。」

Tina 問Newt 這樣是不是那場雨的效果是否失效了？如果失效，那紐約是不是又要陷入危機？可是大廳裡的鐘沒有這樣的指示。

那封信讓Newt 思考了一下，想著Swooping Evil 毒液的效用——讓人遺忘不好的回憶。

對於Jacob 來說，他們跟魔法社會帶給他的不是個不好的記憶，想起Jacob 在皮箱裡，在他的魔法怪獸圍繞的時候露出的笑容。

所以Newt 想能夠光明正大去Jacob 的麵包店買東西，他也先託美麗善良的金髮女巫問了麵包店老闆，自己的拜訪，還有⋯⋯

Credence 跟Newt 約定好會試著接近人群，他不希望Credence 只信任自己，也希望Credence 能得到更多的善意，而Jacob 是Newt 認識的人裡最親切的好人了——就算是麻瓜，而且他是麻瓜——他希望Credence 能試著到廚房幫忙看看，Jacob 是個親切的人，比自己更適合讓人打開心房。

站在Graves 家的起居室裡查看Graves 的魔咒，Niffler 完全被控制在一個地方後，Newt 把Niffler 們留在Graves 家，仔細收好皮箱，帶著穿著合身的衣服，微卷的頭髮已經留長綁成小馬尾的Credence 到Jacob 滿是人群的店門口。

麵包店老闆忙過Newt 進來前的一陣人潮後，看見橘髮巫師露出大大的笑容，跟他打招呼，要他坐到一個門後的座位區。

用愉悅的聲音告訴Newt ，他下個星期要開放這裡，讓客人可以坐著吃麵包跟蛋糕，店裡會準備茶跟咖啡。

親切的笑容，讓安撫了原本緊張的Credence 讓他也露出微笑，特別是Jacob 把蛋糕跟麵包送到他面前時，Jacob 笑著跟Credence 自我介紹，告訴他可以先學著揉麵，奶奶的獨家秘方能讓麵包更加鬆軟。

把男孩交給Jacob 後，帶了些麵包回到Graves 家，發現總是因為預見了事情不住暴動的Demiguise 失蹤。

Newt 完全沒有想法他會去哪，在準備出門尋找時，Niffler 們不知道為什麼突然對家具起了興趣，在椅子底下、矮桌下的空隙亂竄，他們在弄壞所有他們可以到的地方，Newt 伸手想抓一隻時，另一隻跳上他的頭，換手往頭上一抓，Niffler 就往另一個方向跳走，向前傾要抓面前的Niffler ，背上就跳了一隻，這樣持續好一會後，他聽見皮箱裡的魔法生物發出聲音，讓他不得不先進到箱子裡，看看發生什麼事。

他的意識一直到Dougal 出現才回過神來，Dougal 不會告訴他去哪了，但Dougal 瞇著黃色的眼睛抱著Newt 看起來很好，而且下午突然腹瀉的Graphorn 寶寶也恢復，他們一家回到寬闊的沙漠裡。

「Dougal ，你們該吃飯了。」

帶著Demiguise 回到他的窩，佈置所有生物的食物，確認大家都吃飽了，Newt 才走出皮箱。

所有的家具就像他第一次看到的樣子，在原本的位置上，看到兩隻Niffler ，Newt 才想起自己把室內的混亂丟下進到皮箱裡，回頭就看到Graves 睡在壁爐旁的沙發上，壁爐的火光溫暖的籠罩他，Graves 的頭髮沒有髮膠散在額頭跟臉頰上，讓Newt 想要靠近，摸摸他的頭，像是撫慰睡不好的Occamy 一樣，因為Graves 先生的眉頭皺起來了。

他的手沒有控制地擦過男人的頭髮，輕輕揉他的頭部穴道，這是他在尋找鳳凰時翻越歐洲內陸的高原後跟當地的醫生學到的，舒展開的眉頭讓Newt 鬆開手，讓Graves 好好睡一覺，想著要留下Jacob 的麵包讓Graves 嚐嚐，男人便抓住他的手。

看著男人被爐火映得發亮的眼睛，Newt 開口問他。

「睡得好嗎？」

「嗯。」

還沒清醒的Graves 順著他的話，點頭用喑啞地嗓音回應聲。讓Newt 內心不知怎麼地爆出一陣暖意。

「Credence 應該要回來了，他一回來我們就吃飯？」

「嗯。」Graves 鬆開抓著Newt 的手，手指順著額角撥弄著滑下來的頭髮，似乎更清醒了些。

「Queenie 剛有發訊息來，告訴Brus ，Credence 會留在那吃飯。」

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone here for Percival Graves

 

『Percival 我親愛的朋友

最近聽見一些奇妙的傳聞，你在家裡養了新的寵物嗎？

所有人都在傳說，對，從美國到了英國，你看，可見這事的驚聞度。

大家說你帶隻Niffler 回家，大家想知道你發生什麼事了？當然他們不敢問你，只是我真的太好奇了。

Newt 在你家！

我很高興你終於見到他了，覺得Newt 怎麼樣？他看起來怎麼樣？已經好久沒有見到我的寶貝弟弟了。

希望你不要沒收他的皮箱。

還有我們什麼時候能再喝酒？

TS 』

 

 

這封信讓Graves 想起來Newt 已經在他家待了兩個月了，比他預期的兩天就走多上許多。

那兩隻Niffler 好得不分你我，讓Newt 擔心起他們會不會生小寶寶，還好他又想起檢查過兩隻都是公的。

 

Demiguise 常跟他進MACUSA。

在他第五次幫Graves 避開詛咒，魔法犯罪部門的報告，到了Picquery 手上。

Seraphina 無法不關心Graves 這件事。

他們在Ilvermorny 就認識，雖然Seraphina 比Graves 大兩歲又分別在不同學院，他們因為意外認識，在Seraphina 才沒畢業前，他們一直很好，畢業後，被認定是最強的女巫的Seraphina 進入MACUSA，原以為Graves 也會跟著進入，沒想到他居然從軍，回來後進入MACUSA。Seraphina 完全信任他，在MACUSA上依賴他，對Grindelwald 偽裝成他感到抱歉，因為自己沒有發現。實際上整個MACUSA的正氣師都覺得抱歉，這才是Graves 不願一直待在MACUSA的主因，為此Sera 還說要訂一個屬於他們的每個月都需要談心的時間，Graves 馬上對這個提議翻了白眼。

「Percy 告訴我，你怎麼避開這些的。」Seraphina 空手用魔法揮著那幾份報告，裡面記載的魔藥的成分每一個都會至Percival Graves 于死地。

他們在Graves 的辦公室裡，Demiguise 出現在Seraphina 面前，讓他只能解釋這件事。

「這是紐特的Demiguise ，他能夠預知不久的將來，幫我避開了那些。」

隨著Graves 的手，Seraphina 攤在面前的報告像是被風吹動般翻動著，看著那些不同型態的魔藥，Graves 覺得他需要行動得快些了。

「好吧，沒有理由能拒絕這樣的協助，不過，我希望他在MACUSA裡頭不能被其他正氣師發現，一個都不行，不能有例外。」

Graves 看著Demiguise 接受Seraphina 的對他伸出來的手，抱住金髮的女巫示好。

「當然。」

「你真的要注意，現在他們都在說Newt Scamander 住在你家的事。」

「Sera 我都不知道你也這麼八卦。」

「Percy 你一直都是他們八卦的中心，我怎麼能不關心我親愛的學弟呢。」

「Sera！」

「那個調查現在到底進行了怎麼樣了，我已經抓了這幾個對你失咒的巫師了，但我還沒有想對他們審問，你也別去⋯⋯」

 

 

而整個MACUSA都知道Newt 跟Graves 住在一起，因為Graves 要他去MACUSA提交魔杖持有申請書，Newt 直接把通訊地址寫上Graves 家，讓其他正氣師發現。

所有人都不敢相信這件事卻又不敢詢問當事者，畢竟那是他們最敬愛的部長。

有一天Queenie 真的向Graves 詢問了這件事，雖然在Credence 到Jacob 店裡幫忙的第一天就知道，但Queenie 真的很想知道鎖心咒強大的部長是不是會因為這樣動搖。

「你不是早就知道了嗎。」

沒想到Graves 不為所動的回應，畢竟第一天Queenie 就把訊息送進他家裡。

 

 

只是這件事傳到了英國去，這讓Graves 有點驚訝，Theseus 的反應有些奇怪，他明明有更快的方式傳訊息給Graves ，居然用了信紙寫信過來。

如果不是Theseus 剛得到消息，不然就是Theseus 想了很久才用寫說他知道了，這讓Graves 覺得奇怪，畢竟兩個星期前Theseus 找過他，問Grindelwald 的事情，告訴他英國那邊Grindelwald 的黨羽正蠢蠢欲動。

Graves 從懷裡的口袋，拿出一面手掌大的鏡子，對鏡子召喚著。

看著鏡子那方出現微卷的頭髮俊秀的臉，他總是掛著弧度完美的笑容，不知道有多少人被他迷惑，以為他是個無害的人。

「為什麼突然寫信？」

「因為我難過啊！我不曉得你們這樣瞞著我！你們怎麼可以！我的好朋友！我弟弟！我居然沒有跟你們在一起一起吃飯！我也要！」

斜著滑下臉頰的劉海隨著鏡子那頭的人激動的飛舞著，Graves 盯著男人粉色的嘴脣，聽著他抗議的話，看著他說著說著嘟起的嘴，還沒想到要如何安撫這男人，他確實忘了告訴Theseus ，不過他也沒想到Newt 的幾天這麼長。

「Percy！」

「應該是我不想讓大家知道你跟我之間的小秘密吧。」

Graves 近似喃喃自語地說，視線從Theseus 粉色的嘴脣移向他的眼睛，虹膜上的綠帶著金色的圈住瞳孔因為他的話收縮。

Theseus 讓Graves 的語氣突然的話，嚇得說不出話來，原本刻意的嬉鬧的口氣也收了回去，讓他真想立即就摸摸Graves 的臉抱著他。

「Percy ⋯⋯你現在還在MACUSA嗎？」

「我在家。」

幾分鐘後，穿著睡衣的Theseus 出現在Graves 面前，把鏡子收進深藍色的睡袍裡，知道自己站在Graves 的書房裡，站在Graves 身邊手指伸進Graves 的頭髮裡用魔法鬆開被髮膠固定的頭髮，彎腰低頭親吻他的額頭，上面的美人尖。

「你不是應該要睡了。」

Graves 抬頭看著抿著嘴的男人點頭，知道他是因為自己的話出現。

「想抱著你睡。」

手擦著他長不了多少肉的臉頰，掌心感受著細小的胡渣，擦在皮膚上的瘙癢。

「你吃過飯了嗎？」

「吃了，你跟Brus 說了什麼，他現在總是做那麼多的食物。」

「當然你工作量那麼大，總是養不到肉。」

「Brus 做的量可是不一個人的。」

「你家這個區域的孤兒院裡的孤兒都比你有肉吧。」

「還不是你對Brus 洗腦，那些食物真的太多了。」

「是Brus 跟我談心，我給他意見讓你有很多選擇入口。」

「大部份都送給孤兒院了。」

「那也沒什麼不好，最少你也沒那麼瘦了。」

兩個人在對話中，Theseus 把書房的門鎖上，這間屋子的其他人都無法進入，還下了新的靜音咒，Graves 動手把書桌前的沙發變形成兩個人能睡的床。

「晚安。」

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence 眼中的Graves 先生

 

被抱著醒來的感覺很好，Pervcival 常覺得Theseus 時不時來這裡，說想抱著自己睡其實是不想讓他自己睡。

那個門鑰匙是Theseus 的想法，為了他可以快速到美國，他跟Sera 談成的條件，當然這些都在秘密之下，Percival 在Theseus 的鏡子裡加上了可以讓他直接進入這間屋子的魔咒，一個誓約的魔咒。

其實上個月Theseus 來的那晚Newt 帶著Credence 去亞利桑那州看他的Frank ，所以Theseus 沒有讓借住在他家的人發現，不確定自己是否滿足於隱藏自己得到的溫暖。

早上在Theseus 溫暖的手磨蹭著他的腹肌，棉被裡的腳用腳背摩瑟著他的腳心，流瀉出氣音的笑聲，被控制在床跟Theseus 之間醒來。

那樣的感覺確實很好，而且他不作惡夢，不需要靠魔藥入睡。

 

在下樓吃飯早餐時Graves 臉上掛著明顯的微笑，坐在旁邊的Newt 不會沒有發現，Credence 更是，因為他總是注視著Graves，因為Graves 上揚的嘴角太難忽視，那讓他整個人都柔軟的起來，發著光，他們都不想破壞這陽光的笑容。

Credence 低著頭吃著Brus 準備的食物，Jacob 先生說今天要教他做蛋糕，他興奮地很早就醒來，把自己弄乾淨將離開美國後就沒有修剪過微卷的頭髮束在腦後。

其實他從在Graves 先生懷裡哭暈後，就沒有再有機會跟Graves 單獨談些什麼，這也不是說他有特別想跟Graves 說的話。

到麵包店幫忙他每天都很充實，Graves 先生總是會一起吃早餐，他會在這個時候把魔法世界的報紙跟莫魔社會的報紙看完。

晚餐時，Newt 有時會說在各地發現魔法怪獸的事，或者是他得到了當地有趣的治療方式，Graves 先生會告訴Newt 自己知道的方式，那是一個很有趣的交流，只是Credence 無法介入，但Newt 也會要他分享在Jacob 先生店裡的情況 。

Graves 先生以尊重帶著些疏離的方式跟Credence 處在同一個空間裡，當然其實他也這麼待著Newt ，這跟Grindewald 對他的方式有極大的差距，雖然後者只是想要利用他，不冷不熱的態度讓他覺得Graves 真的不在意，也不關心他是Obscurial ，他聽過一次Graves 先生這麼要求Newt ，不能讓他再次破壞紐約。

實際上Credence 原本就能控制Obscurus ，只是憤怒的時候會失控，他上次的失控毀掉了幾乎半個紐約。

一開始Credence 只是想要離開美國，他不知道自己為什麼跟著Newt 的背影，鑽進Newt 在渡輪的房間，縮著身子看對著他的背影。

「你真的可以幫我嗎？」

Credence 看見男人對他露出笑容。

實際上Credence 原本就能控制Obscurus ，只是他情緒激動時會失去控制。

Newt 另外製造了一個跟皮箱類似的空間，這個新的皮箱內有溫暖的陽光，裡面有幾乎全是白色的，放著很多柔軟的墊子，每隔三天他們就在這裡練習。

Credence 已經比Newt 第一次在車站看到的時候好上很多，他們在歐洲的時候很忙碌，那時Newt 想要製造出這樣的空間，因為他們都不知道Obscurus 對魔法怪獸是不是會有不同的影響，Credence 不想傷害到皮箱裡的魔法生物，他們可愛極了，所以一直到美國，Newt 完成新的空間他們這才算是第一次真正要學習。

「因為你是我知道的第一個活超過十歲的Obscurial，Credence 我相信你有強大的魔法，但我覺得由我教你魔法不是一個好的選擇，我們先摸索試著控制你身體裡的Obscurus。」

面對Newt 對他輕柔的說話，在麵包店的學習已經讓他可以不畏縮地看著Newt 。

練習前，Credence 會將留長的捲髮紮在後腦杓看起來就像是一個小包包。

「我想我可以做到這樣。」

說完，全身被一陣灰色的煙包裹起來，漸漸地看不見Credende 的身體，接下來身形消失變成煙霧，漂浮在Newt 面前。

他們反覆做著這樣的練習，有時Newt 會要他回憶快樂的事，試著看看Credence 的Obscurus 會不會產生變化。

隨著在Jacob 先生的店工作，他不再那麼封閉，也累積了更多開心的事，Obscurus 也起了變化，Newt 不確定這樣好不好，但他們沒有傷害任何人。

Newt 總是會把自己的猜測告訴Credence ，因為這是他自己本身。

「我第一次看見你的樣子，那是我看過最大的Obscurus ，是因為你有強大的魔力讓他那麼巨大，還是因為當時你極度的悲傷。」

Newt 說的時候，一旁的羽毛筆紀錄著，他專注的眼神看著坐在沙發上的Credence ，他們結束訓練喝著水。

「最近的煙霧不再是全然的黑色，我覺得他慢慢地變成灰色，不知道這是不是跟隨你的心情變化。」

「我從來沒有特別注意過。」

「沒關係，我們從現在開始就好。」

他真的很努力學習，他們原本在歐洲要去買魔杖的，Newt 說他會請Tina 帶路，他們一起去美國的魔杖商店，希望他可以遇見一隻屬於自己的魔杖，因為Newt 告訴Credence 魔杖會自己選主人，每隻魔杖都在等待主人。

每天的晚餐時間後，是Credence 練習時間，Graves 先生則是會回書房看他永遠批不完的公文，只有很少數的時間他會坐在壁爐前跟Niffler 們玩，椅子邊的桌上總是放著茶跟蛋糕。

大部分Credence 觀察到的是Niffler 會興奮地爬上Graves 先生的大腿，他們會沿著衣服爬在Graves 先生身上，這個時候的Graves 先生看起來很放鬆，而且他一點也不介意被Niffler 弄得不再那麼整齊。

Niffler 給Graves 先生的注意力幾乎跟看到發亮的金幣一樣多，他們在Graves 先生身上可以玩好幾個小時，這個時候就能看出兩隻Niffler 的不同，因為在Graves 不得不離開起居室時，屬於Niffler 帶回來的那隻會跟著Graves 一直走到防禦旁。

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence 好像發現了什麼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道為什麼，總之Theseus 出現後，我就直挺挺地走進 Theseus/Graves 裡了。  
> 一切都是我太隨心所欲了的結果。  
> 啊。 或許該修改一下，到這裡算不算PG?

 

Jacob 特地邀請Credence 吃晚餐，這比平常臨時說著要他留下來吃飯多了分慎重。

一起吃飯的人還有Queenie 跟Tina，他們說要慶祝他來麵包店幫忙已經半年了，還可以自己烤出好吃的蛋糕，原本還要邀請Newt 的，不過因為Newt 說需要到佛州一趟，已經去兩天了，可能沒辦法趕回來。

晚餐是Jacob 跟Queeine 兩個人一起做的，餐後的甜點就是Credence 的蛋糕。

Newt 對於他用自己的能力得到Jacob 的認可感到開心，欣然地接受了他的晚歸。

回到Graves 先生家的時候，Graves 先生坐在起居室裡，兩隻Niffler 窩在他懷裡像是睡著了，只穿襯衫的他靠在椅子裡，領帶早已不知去向，脖子上圍著一圈藍綠色的鱗片，尾端沒入他敞開一顆扣子的領口，那不是Graves 先生平常的圍巾，在室內的他也不會做這麼不合時宜的打扮，那個鱗片看起來格外眼熟。

在Credence 抽下自己的圍巾，手撫著自己的頭髮，低頭細看，發現層層圈住Graves 先生的圍巾繞著脖子轉動，然後頭部轉向他，Credence 才發現那是隻Occamy ，他盤在Graves 先生的脖子上，收起的翅膀貼在耳朵跟肩膀上，Credence 不知道是不是自己的動作的吵醒Occamy ，滑動的鱗片連帶吵醒Graves ，他抬頭看著Credence。

「Newt 還沒回來，如果你找他的話。」

說完Graves 舉著手讓兩隻Niffler 回到自己的窩，他起身帶著Occamy 往樓上走去。

「那個、Occamy ⋯⋯」

「他從皮箱溜出來了。」

「我、我可以照顧他。」

Credence 伸出手想要讓Occamy 到自己手上，沒想到Occamy 探出頭威嚇地張大嘴朝向Credence ，翅膀在頭探出去後伸展開，另一半摺疊貼著摩擦Graves 鬆開的頭髮，Credence 縮回手，緊張得看著Graves。

「沒有關係，就先讓他跟著我吧。早點休息。」

Graves 的背影可以看到Occamy 一半的翅膀搭在肩膀上，慢慢收斂起來，被領子遮住的地方，還可以看到透出來的藍綠色。

Credence 在Graves 先生走上樓後，鬆了口氣，因為Occamy 們一直不是很喜歡他。Newt 也不知道為什麼，所有的魔法怪獸都願意接受他餵食，就是Occamy 不肯。

如果他真的有辦法把Occamy 從Graves 先生的脖子取下來，也不一定能夠跟Occamy 好好相處到Newt 回來。

讓Occamy 圈在脖子上溫順的樣子，Credence 也沒有在箱子裡看過Newt 這麼做過，因為Occamy 從小就會攻擊，連Newt 接近他們也是一邊安撫慢慢靠近。在Credence 心裡回想，然後覺得Graves 先生真是太厲害了。

「小鬼回來了？」

在Graves 關上自己的房門後，響起另一個人的聲音，在床上。說完話，那個人馬上就把房門用魔咒封了起來。

「別這麼叫他。你什麼時候到的，為什麼不叫我。」

「在他回來的前面一會。」

床上的人，翻過身看著Graves 指揮一條自己的圍巾飛到面前變形成比一般鳥窩大許多的巢，把手伸向自己脖子上的Occamy ，藍綠色的他溫馴地往他的手上聚成一圈，然後縮進Graves 幫他做好的臨時窩裡，包裹著，離開前Occamy 的頭還磨蹭了Graves 的手掌。

Theseus 習以為常地看著Graves 照顧Occamy，實際上他覺得所有的魔法生物都喜歡Graves，這是一件相當詭異的事情，Graves 有著能夠安慰所有魔法生物的能力，而且這件事情不被知道，Theseus 認為就連Newt 都不一定知道。

「我先找了Brus ，我告訴他我們明天早上會在床上吃早餐。」

背對著床上的人脫下衣服，Graves 走進自己的浴室，再走出來的時候，那人依舊坐在他的位置上看著什麼，Graves 直接把用魔咒把自己弄乾，男人放下手上的東西，拉著棉被等他加入，躺進Theseus 的懷裡。

「我不可能讓Credence 一個人吃早餐的。」

「那你捨得讓我一個人吃嗎？」

男人邊說邊親親Graves 的嘴角，手指伸進Graves 的頭髮裡，摩擦著他的頭皮，另一手摸著他光裸的腰，隨著上面的線條滑動。

「我可以看你吃。你還要到魔法部上班。」

「不，那就不是一起吃了，魔法部不會因為我不上班就消失。」

撥開一直對自己毛手的Theseus 躺在他懷裡，打哈欠眼角掛著淚水。

「明天再說吧。」

「Percy！」

被叫名字的人沒有睜開眼，只是伸手拉Theseus 的衣服讓自己可以更靠近些，轉頭垂下眉毛半開眼看著他，親親他的嘴。

「我好想睡。」

「你不能總是用這招。」

「而你每次都買單不是嗎。」

「那你可以不要裸著睡嗎？」

埋怨間搭在腰背上的手，向下撫摸挺翹的臀。

但懷裡的人，已經沒有再回應他，平穩的呼吸打在他身上，剛沐浴完混著他個人的香氣，一直騷擾著Theseus 的神經，更別說手裡絕佳的觸感。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇真正的副標是「部長與紐特⋯⋯的魔法生物。」


	10. Chapter 10

 

從佛州回到紐約，如果用的是移形現影的話很快就能了。Newt 帶著皮箱只有不停地做小幅度的移動，這花了他不少時間，收獲很好，讓他覺得很值得。

終於在中午回到紐約，他決定先休息一下，再去看看Credence 在麵包店如何，沒有參加Jacob 的晚餐，Jacob 說可以去店裡吃吃看Credence 做的蛋糕。

他們現在還是移形現影到Graves 家的防禦外，然後使用魔法進門，雖然有著門鑰匙的鏡子Newt 很少用，而Credence 則是走到Graves 家門外，有的時候Brus 會來幫他們開門，在門上的魔法鬧脾氣的時候。

到了紐約，他才想到自己可以在佛州用門鑰匙直接回到紐約，路上的燦爛的陽光讓他忘了還有這個更快的方法。

「是否幫您準備午餐？」

「好的，謝謝你Brus ，我確認皮箱，馬上就出來。」

去佛州的Newt 用複製影像將佛州燦爛無涯的海面鋪在布上，在皮箱裡做成一個新的空間，整平角落散開的布角，施咒讓布上的遼闊可以真實地容納自己跟皮箱裡的魔法生物，縫在那遍荒漠的旁邊，燦爛的海洋還包括一個有潮汐的漂亮沙灘。

確認了新的空間跟裡面的生物沒有不適應後，Newt 才出皮箱。

「準備好了。」

Brus 出現的聲音嚇了Newt 一下。

「好的。」

剛帶著皮箱想確認裡面是否有問題，現在再次經過起居室，才發現Occamy 在離Niffler 幾步路的椅子上，他窩著的地方看起來很眼熟，Newt 心想著，才想起自己再次沒發現Occamy 溜出皮箱了。

「Brus 這是Graves 先生弄的嗎？」

Newt 沒有忘記Occamy 有多麼不喜歡Credence ，而且這看起來是Graves 的圍巾變形出來的，圍巾的花色還在Occamy 圈的窩上面。

「主人早上把他帶下來吃東西，Brus 準備了肉塊給他。」

「謝謝你，Brus 。Graves 先生到MACUSA了？」想著是否再去麵包店前去找Credence 前先去一趟MACUSA ，謝謝Graves 照顧Occamy 還可以告訴Tina 自己回來了。

「主人今天在書房裡，吩咐Brus 不要打擾他。」

聽到意外的答案讓Newt 不確定自己在一開始該不該問這個，他沒有想過得到一個Graves 在家的答案，但Brus 說主人說了不想被打擾，Newt 吃過東西後，跟Brus 道謝過後，沒有帶著皮箱就去了Jacob 的店裡。

 

 

 

一個裸著的Graves 讓Theseus 一直到天亮才睡著。Graves 親了親抱著自己的人，溜出床穿好衣服下樓，看著Creddence 出門，再次回到樓上。

帶著Brus 準備的早餐。

Occamy 還捲曲在他的圍巾上，Theseus 還在床上，抱著他的枕頭，長腿露在棉被外，Graves 讓他帶上來的東西放到變形出來的圓桌。彎腰眼睛直視Occamy 抬起的頭然後對著他眨眼，Occamy 身體滑過Graves 溫暖的手腕爬上他的肩膀。

「很明顯地要Brus 找出你的飼料，讓他覺得自己的工作受到污辱了。」

「主人Brus 沒有讓屋子裡有一隻令人感到不安的小蟲或危害健康的生物。」

「不過你可以試試看這個。」

帶著Occamy 到樓下看Brus 準備的生肉，不確定他是否能夠接受，但離Newt 出門已經整整兩天，Graves 昨天才發現Occamy 再不進食應該是不行的。

他從沒看過Newt 怎麼養這些生物的，不過Occamy 長在溫暖的地方，他還是把壁爐的火升起來，期間Niffler 抬頭用大眼看了看Graves ，然後低頭繼續吃著自己的食物，Graves 讓帶下來的圍巾變形成跟昨天一樣的巢窩，Brus 照吩咐準備好的就放在旁邊，Occamy 靠近嗅了嗅味道開始進食。

「好，那讓你留在這？」

Occamy 只是用尾巴捲了捲Graves 的手腕，溫馴地吃著準備給他的食物。

 

回到房間，Theseus 穿著浴袍從浴室走出來，那件Graves 的浴袍讓Theseus 的長腿幾乎露在外面。

「你不上班了？」

「MACUSA 不會因為一天沒去就消失。」

把前一天Theseus 對他說的話丟了回去，看著拿上來的食物，回頭問Theseus。

「在床上吃早餐？」

男人手搭上他穿著整齊的腰間，隔著襯衫搓揉著肌肉結實的背。

「你不是說要陪小鬼吃飯。」

「也可以看他吃飯，就說了別那麼叫他。」

「Occamy 會攻擊他？」

「他們會攻擊所有靠近的生物。」

「把他當圍巾用的你，沒有資格這麼說。」

Theseus 變形兩張椅子，穿著浴袍跟Graves 坐在圓桌前，看著幾乎完全裸露的胸口，沒有多說什麼，只要在房裡，Theseus 怎麼穿衣Graves 都不會說什麼。

「Occamy 喜歡溫暖，紐約對他們來說不夠溫暖。」

「我相信你家有足夠的溫暖。」

就一個只穿了浴袍還沒綁好的人，說這句話真是有說服力。Graves 話沒說出口。不過Occamy 在他脖子上確實感覺不止是取暖，不一會Graves 就沒有再思考這個問題。

「他大概把我當糧食護著吧。」

「Percy ！你認真？」

Graves 沒有回話，只是偏頭點了下，舉起Theseus 倒好的紅茶，喝茶。

「我要讓Newt 收好他的動物們。」

「莫魔的蛇類有保護自己食物的本能，Occamy 到底算不算蛇類？或許Newt 比較清楚。」

「MACUSA 的部長對於非魔法世界也很了解。」

「畢竟是住在同一個地方，多了解是必要的。」

「我現在只想要Newt 收好他的Occamy！」

聽見Theseus 的話，Graves 失笑看Theseus 認真的神情，插著食物送進嘴裡，Theseus 看著他的動作，停下進食，親吻了他沾著食物的嘴。

「如果你還想要保持這個秘密，那我就不能警告他了！」

看著停在面前噘著嘴嘟囔的Theseus ，笑著把嘴裡的食物嚥下後，親親啄吻他粉色的唇。

「沒事。」

「Newt 最好收好Occamy 還有管理好他的進食。」

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

忙了幾天Newt 入睡後，小小的Bowtruckle 爬出特地為他準備在床頭的休息地方，因為巫師堅持不讓他待在睡衣口袋裡，擔心睡糊塗壓著，曬了幾天佛州的太陽，Pickett 非常亢奮，從門縫移動到房間外面。

完全安靜的走廊上，夜深的宅子裡所有的燈幾乎都熄滅，唯一還亮著房間透出門縫，吸引著Pickett 快速走過去，在樓梯上去二樓第一個房間。樓梯上方的天井被施有魔法會反映屋外的天氣，平時Newt 在屋子裡忙皮箱裡的作業，又不帶著他的時候，Pickett 最喜歡待在這個位置，今天連星星的光都沒有，讓那一抹光亮灑在樓梯台階上特別顯眼。

在扶手上，皮奇快速地到達二樓，聽著裡面細微的聲音，不確定那是否是交談的聲音，而且從沒有單獨進過樓上的任何房間，向光的本能讓他想要靠近，細小的四隻能夠輕易地穿越門底下的隙縫，頭上的葉子在他竄出細縫時展開。

「嗯？」

沒聽過的聲音讓Pickett 停在原地。

「怎麼了？」

「啊！你是Newt 的Bowtruckle ？」

靠近門邊坐在沙發上的黑髮男人出聲音，看著門縫的綠葉。

Pickett 從沒這麼快就被發現，嚇得要縮回門縫發現不行，兩片葉子抖動得像是屋子裡有風吹過。

「不行噢！你剛剛穿越我的防禦，沒有我解除出不去喔！」

坐在書桌前的Graves 放下手裡的筆，蓋上原本在看的文件，走到門前。

「Theseus 別嚇他了。」

「我只是告訴他撞壞頭上的葉子也出不去而已。」

Bowtruckle 小小的眼睛看著走到他面前的男人，他跟自己在審問室裡看到的完全不同，在Newt 住在這裡的時間裡，Pickett 總是待在胸口的口袋裡看著紅髮巫師面對的人事物，這男人現在又跟那些時候有些不同。

蹲在Pickett 面前看著他抖動的葉子。

「到桌子上吧。」指著背後在沙發前的桌子，看Pickett 跟Newt 相處還有他總是在口袋裡的樣子，想他應該不會想要自己的幫忙，Graves 沒有動手要讓Bowtruckle 爬在自己身上，只是指著要他過去的位置。

「再說，他小小的冒險發現我在你的房間裡了！」

Pickett 快速地爬上桌上，看見擺著蛋糕跟水果還有茶。

Theseus 彎腰向前盯著在自己面前的Bowtruckle，吹氣讓掉到額頭前面的頭髮移開，Bowtruckle 的葉子也跟著搖晃。

「為了不讓Newt 發現，只能讓他消失了。」

「那Newt 馬上就會發現。」

畢竟在屋子裡的魔法生物都無法獨自到屋外，Graves 指出只要有一個消失馬上就會被察覺。

「所以這更是滅口的時機了。」

面無表情的Theseus ，盯著Bowtruckle 說著眯起眼睛。

「你很執著。」

「當然，為了你什麼都可以，不過是小小的Bowtruckle 。」

坐到Theseus 身邊Graves 看Bowtruckle 縮著身體抖動，想要逃出去卻又困在Theseus 的魔咒。

「為什麼下咒把入侵的人困住，而不是把他們擋在外面。」

「這樣我才知道誰對你有企圖啊！困住就可以滅口。」Theseus 看Bowtruckle 小小的臉露出邪氣的笑。

「好了，別再嚇他，玩夠了吧。」

Graves 喝著茶，看Theseus 邪氣的笑容變成無辜的樣子，嘟嘴回到原本的姿勢，抱著Graves 。

「我把他帶回家給媽媽照顧，我可不想不能見到你。」Theseus 說著媽媽可以照顧Bowtruckle 是沒有問題的，家裡媽媽養了一群Hippogriff ，不過是一隻Bowtruckle 放養在後院就可以吧，Newt 回家就可以看到他了。

「Pickett 這是Newt 的哥哥。」

總是看Newt 跟Pickett 說話，Graves 確定聰明的Bowtruckle 知道他在說什麼，被抱著他用魔法把杯子送回桌上，盯著Pickett 的眼睛說著。

「不過這是秘密，不能告訴Newt 我在這。」

Theseus 擠眉弄眼對Bowtruckle 說，手裡抱Graves 抱得更緊。

「你可以保密嗎？」

Graves 溫和地問Pickett ，Bowtruckle 點著頭，頭上的兩片葉子跟著律動，發出唧唧的聲音，但兩人不知道他說了什麼，看表情像是答應。

「Newt 真的能跟他溝通嗎？」

「或許。好了放他回去，該睡了。」

「不能說出去噢！」

小Bowtruckle 手插著腰點點頭，清楚地用人類表達的方式表示同意。Theseus 起身打開門，讓Bowtruckle 走出去。

Pickett 在離開前，從桌子跳上Graves 的腿上，兩手細枝抓著手指頭靠了上去，來回磨蹭後才離開，快速走出書房的門。

門關上前Pickett 聽到裡面的對話。

「就要你不要嚇他了。」

「很有趣！你一直在看公文我無聊了。」

隨著門關上後，Pickett 沒有聽到任何聲音從裡面傳出來，但門縫的光亮一會就完全暗下來，像是Pickett 從沒有被吸引過來。

這次Theseus 重新施咒，房間的燈光不再透出去，連聲音都不行。

然後熟練的把沙發跟桌子移開，變形成兩個人的床鋪。

「魔法部的工作真的那麼輕鬆嗎？」

對質疑Theseus 沒有說話，只是抱著Graves 躺上床。

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

 

Newt 在Tina 那才知道前陣子Graves 在MACUSA 發生的事——Picquery 首長掃除了Grindelwald 在MACUSA 的餘黨，監禁不少藉此反叛MACUSA 的巫師。

Graves 回家看起來為了公事繁忙的疲憊之外，逗弄Niffler 隨手恢復他們弄壞或弄亂的地方，要Brus 烤蛋糕給他。晚餐後待在起居室，偶爾為他們等門，Newt 甚至看過幾次Graves 放鬆地睡在起居室的壁爐前，他無法想像這樣的Graves 其實一直處在被攻擊。

讓他發現Graves 是個完全不會說自己的事的人，連他躲開襲擊好幾次也沒有說，Newt 不能確定Dougal 是不是因為如此而跟著Graves ，Demiguise 是非常善良的族群除了能預見危險，他們還會幫忙避開。

 

Newt 意識到自己一直被排除在Graves 的生活外，他們住在同一個屋簷下，Newt 從未被邀請上樓。雖然Graves 沒有禁止他只是Newt 沒有再走上樓過，沒有入侵過Graves 的穿衣間外的房間，當Graves 在書房的時候他幾乎都在皮箱裡忙著，從未想過Graves 是否都在半夜看書或是處理公務，他從沒發現哪裡有不對，直到現在他覺得自己是否不夠關心對方，或者是太一廂情願。

不是沒有感覺到Graves 對他似有若無的疏離，他知道自己總是惹得人很煩躁，對方沒有給他那樣的感覺，卻也沒有想要更親近他的意思，Newt 開始覺得只有自己認定他們是比較好的朋友，在Graves 的想法裡他就只是Theseus 的弟弟。

在知道這些事的當天， Newt 在Jacob 家吃飯，他想要馬上回去問那男人為什麼要獨自面對這些事情，飯後的閒聊Tina 還緩緩說著後面的事情，但Newt 完全沒有聽進去，Queenie 靜靜地坐在兩個人旁邊沒有說話，他無法不去聽內心的聲音，但對於聽見的事，他不知道這樣會不會傷到他們任何一人。

Newt 內心裡在意又關心Graves 這個朋友又有些不滿自己被排除在外，Queenie 無法說出自己在首長辦公室看見Theseus ，雖然無法完整聽見Theseus 的聲音，就像他無法真正了解Graves 跟Picquery 內心裡的聲音一樣，但Theseus 對於Graves 溢於言表的關心，讓Queenie 好感動，Picquery 首長對他交代不能把在辦公室看到Theseus 的事情說出去，就連Newt 都不行。

擔心他難過，Queenie 不覺得Graves 把Newt 當外人，不過部長也沒有跟人家傾吐的習慣。只是這些都不該是Queenie 告訴Newt ，他不知道該怎麼辦，只好明顯一點讓他發現自己在聽，Newt 鼓著嘴低聲要求他停止再聽他心裡的話。

Tina 不知道Queenie 到底知道Newt 什麼事情，因為Newt 的臉上有點紅混著點不知所措，更多的是他不太懂的情緒，雖然前陣子Newt 真的按照他自己的承諾送書來美國，但沒多久他就又回到歐洲，Tina 一開始只是以為Newt 其實對他沒有友誼外的感情，就算自己很喜歡他，或許只是生性害羞的英國巫師不曉得該如何拒絕他比較好。

直到這次，才明白是因為他當時帶著Credence 想要快點回歐洲讓男孩能夠恢復健康。現在Newt 希望能在Credence 認識的環境重新學要在這個世界生活，如果適應良好或許能夠進到學校學習魔法認識魔法世界，Newt 希望Credence 能在Jacob 那學著相信自己，對自己更有自信，然後相信其他人，重拾這樣的心，對他到任何新地方都是好事。

在Queenie 還沒有說話時，Jacob 回到飯桌上，拿著Credence 做的蛋糕坐了下來，Credence 跟在後面。

這邊是Newt 從佛州回來後約定要來吃Credence 做的蛋糕的另一天。Newt 為自己忘記男孩的事，把他交給Jacob 後就沒有再關心而感到抱歉。

「甜心，你沒有，不用感到抱歉。」

「Queenie 。」Tina 叫了他。

金髮女巫抿著嘴不說話，但他有些鬆口氣，畢竟Newt 沒有再想Graves 的事。

接下來的時間，Newt 把注意力都放在Credence 微笑的臉上，還有沒有裝飾過，好吃的海綿蛋糕上。

 

晚上回到Graves 家，家裡的主人坐在起居室裡，抱著Niffler 看著書，看起來既自在又放鬆。

「Graves 先生，我想跟您談談可以嗎？」

「當然，現在？」

「或許明天吧。」

讓Credence 的蛋糕安撫了心靈的Newt 憑著一股衝動想要問Graves ，但又縮了回來，這個行動真的很不像Newt，他總是直來直往，但不想破壞他的朋友現在看起來如此放鬆，而他相信這樣的Graves 見過的人不多，而他是其中之一。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

======

春節都沒坐車所以完全沒進度wwww


	13. Chapter 13

 

這個晚上不是Theseus 會過來的時間，認真說起來他還是在魔法部身兼要職，只是任性的他總是在每兩個星期為自己放一天假，跑來找Percival ，他不想要一直分離。

不想要再發生之前的事情，而Picquery 給了他使用門鑰匙的權限，當然要善加利用，可以抱著Percival 的時候他當然不會虧待自己，他可羨慕自己的弟弟能夠一直滯留在美國跟Percival 住在同一個屋簷下，還能天天一直吃早餐。

經過Grindelwald 的事後，雖然那時他沒進到這個屋子裡，因為這個屋子裡外有著Graves 家族強大的防禦魔法，但Theseus 還是對屋子加了些咒語，為了他能偷渡進Graves 的家，還有如果真的有人入侵他能得到多一些的時間。

Graves 猶豫著是否要找Theseus ，畢竟英國已經是深夜，拿著書走上樓，他把Theseus 的雙面鏡放在樓上房裡，走進自己房裡，卻看到剛在想的人睡在自己床上？

「你好晚。」

走近Theseus 不是走向自己平常睡的位置而是走到Theseus 那側，Graves 頭也沒有回地關上門上了魔咒，就像之前他們都會做的。拿著魔杖將自己身上的衣服換成睡衣，Theseus 拉起棉被讓他進來，Graves 縮進他懷裡。

「Newt 回來晚了，你應該叫我的。」

悶在Theseus 懷裡的聲音說著，臉貼在胸上Theseus 還能感覺到他嘟起的嘴說話時的氣體流動。

抱著他讓他趴貼在自己身上，翻過身，Graves 縮在Theseus 身邊，Theseus 的體溫將棉被烘得暖極了，臉埋在他的衣服裡混著自己跟他的味道昏昏欲睡。

說完更往Theseus 身邊靠著，感受到腰間的手，閉上眼等待的失去意識的時刻，Theseus 的心跳正是最好的安眠曲。

 

原先Theseus 的計畫是來抱著他的Percy 睡飽後回到魔法部的，他執勤三天沒有睡，值得讓他抱著Percy 睡一個好眠吧。不過醒來看到懷裡的男人睡亂的頭髮，臉頰貼在他的身上，跟著他準備要起身的動作移動，下意識貼著他的Percy 讓他忍不住抱住面對他側躺著的身體繼續睡。

一直到Graves 習慣醒來的時間。

「嘿、早。」

「我以為你應該要去上班的。」

「但我離不開你。」

「一起吃早餐？」

「在床上嗎？」

「在樓下。」

Theseus 雙臂抱緊了他的腰，頭埋進他的頸窩裡。聽見他的話，抬起頭看著Graves 透著陽光清澈的像蜂蜜水的眼睛。

「你確定？」

「就告訴Newt 吧。」

睜大眼睛看著還躺在床上的Graves 露出的笑容。

「我不會失去你？」

「當然。」

「那我有什麼好擔心的。」

Theseus 親了親就在自己面前，Graves 的脖子，鼻子摩擦著他怕癢的地方。

 

「Theseus？」

「早啊，Newton，我的小弟弟。」

「一點都不小了！」

「Credence？叫你Credence 可以嗎？你好，我是Newt 的哥哥——Theseus。」一邊說著Theseus 伸出手來跟Credence 握手。

「Sir⋯⋯」

餵完Niffler 後的Graves 走近餐桌，看著因為哥哥出現目瞪口呆的魔法生物學家，緊張的男孩正在跟Theseus 握手，很顯然他不知道禮貌性的握手什麼時候該放手。

「Theseus 別這麼逗他。」

在餐桌上的Pickett 看到Theseus 緊張地抖動著晃得頭上的葉子幾乎都要掉下來，小小的身軀凍結過了一會才快速地爬上Newt 的手，縮進他的前襟口袋。

彎下腰Theseus 正在跟Brus 說自己想吃上次那個早餐，還大方地讚美著Brus 的廚藝。

Brus 尖銳的聲音答好。

「Theseus 你怎麼會來？」

「Percy 終於批准我跟你們一起吃早餐了。」

「說得像我監禁你了。」

「私藏我。」

「對。」

「等等⋯⋯」

看到自己的哥哥低頭親了旁邊的男人的臉頰，他有些無法回神。

家庭小精靈端上早餐，快速地填滿桌面，Theseus 坐在Graves 的另一側跟Newt 面對，Credence 依然坐在Newt 的手邊。

「好久沒有餐桌上跟你吃早餐，Brus 你真是廚藝天才。」

「Scamander 先生您喜歡真是太好了。」

看著哥哥熟悉地跟Graves 的家養小精靈對話，Graves 還理所當然地喝著自己的早餐果汁，Newt 有些不懂這是發生什麼事。

「Newt 你這次怎麼到美國的？」

「Graves 先生的雙面鏡⋯⋯」他翻找著折疊在椅子上的外套，自從他放進口袋裡就沒再拿出來過，口袋裡滿是不同國家的貨幣最多的就是美金、英鎊跟桌鍋、加隆⋯⋯

Pickett 的帽子、Dougal 的墨鏡、五個Occamy 的殼、頭盔、護甲，兩支懷錶，三條領結還有一條領帶，一個領帶夾，在法國麻瓜送的放大鏡、一面、兩面、三面⋯⋯

第五面鏡子才找到Graves 給他的鏡子。

「我記得媽媽有教你整理口袋的魔法吧。」

「可是我⋯⋯」

Theseus 阻止弟弟再說下去，因為他總是很趕很匆忙。

「這上面的魔咒是我一開始給Percy 的鏡子上用的。」

在首長允許下，他們能用門鑰匙的魔咒但僅限於從英國到這間屋子，在屋子的防禦外使用一樣會被MACUSA 逮捕，這是為什麼一開始Graves 會選擇讓Newt 傳送到這，而且選擇這面鏡子，沒有他們家族的魔法Newt 無法進來。

「你們？」

「媽媽認可Percy 喔！你太久沒有回家了。」

「那可以寫信告訴我吧！」

「你常回信嗎？」

被哥哥問得說不出話，Newt 忙碌的時候有時後會連信都沒有打開，直到魔法信等待到不耐煩爆炸才知道裡面的內容。

「雖然首長准許使用這個門鑰匙不過還是需要保密，所以Percy 一直沒有讓你知道。」

「那個樓梯？」

Theseus 笑了，他知道自己的弟弟總是觀察細微，而且這麼長的時間也該發覺了。跟他說著自己在上面施咒的事。

簡單的說Newt 從沒想要上樓，只是因為Theseus 在那施了忽略咒，最初Newt 進到這個屋子根本沒有注意那有樓梯，一切都說通了。

通常Newt 進到新的空間，最先觀察的就是能夠從哪離開，畢竟他帶著一箱違禁的魔法生物，總是需要逃開走私魔法生物的人或者是想要抓走他們的人。魔咒會讓人忽略掉看見的事，所以Newt 就算知道樓梯在那也知道這屋子有二樓，但他從來沒有想接近那裡，除了第一次，他所有的注意力都在Graves 身上，那驅使他上了樓。

Theseus 邊說著是否要對Newt 用守密咒，還有旁邊在聽的Credence 只是不知道這對Obscurus 有沒有效果，忽略咒對Bowtruckle 好像沒有效果⋯⋯

期間Graves 沒有說話，只是專心吃著自己的早餐，插不了嘴的Credence 看著Graves 的動作，也跟著吃著東西。

「先吃吧，Brus 最愛你了，你看看你的早餐跟其他人不同。」

「那你不愛我嗎？」

嘟囔著移動到Graves 身旁親了他一口，再回到位置上。

「習慣樓上後真的覺得這餐桌真大。」

吃著Brus 準備的鬆餅，喝著英式的早餐茶，Theseus 滿足地嘆氣。

「既然告訴Newt 了！那你就能到英國了，媽媽好想你。」

「好，但你現在應該快點吃完你的早餐回去上班。」

添上更多楓糖，Theseus 嚥下嘴裡的東西繼續說著。

「噢對了！有線報確定Grindelwald 已經在歐洲。」

突然的聲響，Brus 出現在眾人面前。

「主人該出門了。」

「好，你們兄弟慢慢聊吧，我送你過去？」

穿上家養小精靈遞上的外套，對綁著小馬尾的Credence 說。

「可以嗎？」

「當然。」

兩人一前一後往大門，Dougal 已經在門口等著Graves ，男人讓他搭上自己的肩膀，走出家門口，帶著Credence 移形現影到了離Jacob 的麵包店，一條街的後巷，陪著他走在路上。

「你想要念魔法學校嗎？」

「我、可以嗎？」

男孩習慣縮著肩，但明顯可以聽見聲音裡的驚喜。

「MACUSA 調查新賽倫復興會後續的時候，提取了Modesty 的記憶，我認為你是有魔法能力，只是大部份的時候會蟄伏在Obscurus 下。」

在Credence 消失在車站後，恢復了紐約的創傷，Tina 知道Mary Lou Barebone 有三個養子，尋找著Modesty ，他們在記憶裡看到Credence 移動皮帶，相信他是有魔力的，而不是在審訊中Grindelwald 提到的爆竹，不過這些事情就不需要告訴Grindelwald 。

「之前，Gra、Grindelwald 先生、說我是爆竹，無法教的。」

「或許Obscurus 的產生，在寄宿的時候他會吸收你的能力，製造你不會魔法的錯覺，讓你得到另一個控制，也算是壓抑你的魔力吧，我認為你只要學會控制Obscurus 應該能使用魔法。」

「所以、我也有魔力？」

「這大概是他看走眼的另一件事吧。」

Graves 的聲音在人來人往的路上溫和地傳進Credence 的耳朵裡。

「我真的可以去魔法學校嗎？」

「我幫你做些申請，總得試試才知道能不能夠。」

「謝謝你 Graves 先生。」

Credence 笑著回應Gaves ，他覺得他總是從這個人身上得到希望，雖然上次希望破滅了，但他又重新得到不同的希望。

「我只能幫你這個了，剩下的就是看Ilvermorny 了。」

不論怎麼樣，Credence 帶著笑容進了麵包店，向Queenie 打招呼，金髮女巫用甜美旳笑容還有溫暖的口氣對他說「甜心你一定沒有問題的。」

 

 

 

\----------

Credence Barebone 先生，我們很高興擁有你這個學生，實際上在您該進學校的年齡時我們發了入學通知給您，每年的入學通知都沒有收到回應。

歡迎您在下學期加入我們學校，期待您的到來。

附上，新學期需要準備的物品、書冊清單及注意事項。

 

Ilvermorny

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇原本是要寫部長跟玻璃獸，最後變成部長與魔法生物。


End file.
